Chat page
=Dacian covan profile Btd1000 Sorry Phil, but I can't say my name online. =( Well, I was going to make another character named Jeanette, she's going to be Bradley's long lost human cousin. I'm from America Phil, I have an idea for a new character. His name is Lucas and he is a Russian vampire and imprintee of Libby Black. P.S., I decided to forget Jeanette. I'll right it myself, but thanks for asking. Sure, but if it's alright with you, please let them all live. Okay, but can you at least let Bradley and Liza live? Phil, I decided to make Lucas German, okay? P.S., I'm changing his last name Phil, I have decided that Lucas and Libby will have a baby. It will be a boy named Remy. Phil and avatarbender, please don't change Remy page, okay. Phil, is it okay if I remove Damian from the Newfoundland coven, and please leave that page alone, okay. Unregistered contributer; Phil Thats alright, but i need to know something about you, anything, how about where you're from. Are you going to make any more characters You know, it can sometimes be really annoying when you have to put all the relatives and you look through what to call them, and it just messes youre mind up. So Btd1000, my friend where are you from im from england, Britain. Wow, ive never been there whats it like, is it true you have to make a science project once a month in school, well at least you dont have to wear a stupid uniform ever day Yep whats you're favourite character avatarbender Oh alright, you're favourite from the books and the fanon That sounds like a good character, do you want me to start a page on him or do you want to do it Gwyneth is a vampire and my idea of a wife Spike Cuther, she is adoped daughter of Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale Fine, i dont mind, thats just what this wiki is about, bring in ideas, but what about Jacob black hes with Rensemee So Btd1000, would it be okay if i added more of your characters to the Rising dawn page Well ill try but i dont think they will fit in with that sort of sequence, i mean their against the volturi im even making alot of my characters die in the novel Well, like i said, ill try but im trying to put this story into realistic facts, by the way i edited your Lucas page Really, who's the character avatarbender Tom......... I donk mind really Oh, i dont actually create a infobox, i just copy and past a box from the Twilight saga wiki, and sure ill make one Well i made your request avatarbender, i made the tom (thomas) page, but do me a favour, dont add that he has a special talent, there are just too many. I wanted to make the name of your coven a bit shorter, rearange it, and there arent many indian names in your coven aswell Sure, as long as you leave the Rising dawn page i made alone. i want the Taj mahal coven to have at least 2 indian names Do you realize that us three are the only people on this wiki Hey Btd1000 how did you manage to get a picture onto one of the pages Avatarbender Did Phil want to know, what's my favourite character? In original book or in fanons? Books: Jane, Edward and Bella. Fanon: SPIKE :) and Spikey :D. Who is Gwyneth Cullen? Okay, but in my story, he's with Renésmee. Yeah, I'm making new character. He's [[Tom]]. Can you make he's page? I don't know how to make vampire infobox. What is Maharaj coven? They live in India, but they are not born in India. Phil, can you make a page for [[Erik Mikkus]]? I don't know how to make vampire infobox. But you don't change Rico's name. I let you add 2 characters to Taj Mahal coven, but don't change any names. What's going on here? So many edits in so short time... Marvellousman